


Say Your Intentions

by Lotorsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutting, Flowers, Get ready to cry, M/M, Soulmates, Suicide, Try to guess why I named it this, Where’s Zarkon?, dare you to find him, happy endings in agnst are for Quiznacks, klangst, pleaaaase comment I’m lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotorsass/pseuds/Lotorsass
Summary: He loves me.He loves me not.A scar and a flower was all that I got.~~~~In a world where your soulmate grows flowers on their body wherever you’re injured for a short period of time.





	1. Chapter 1

Soulmates.

To an outsider it was simple enough. Maybe if anyone came across an alien race they would think it was endearing to have an invisible bond to your meant to be. To Lance however, it was frightening. 

He was told as a child, when he had first seen a red flower sprout from his knee, that it meant that his soulmate had an “ouchie”, most likely from tripping while playing tag, or climbing a tree. While other kids would giggle, thinking about what kind of trouble their destined had gotten into, when a flower would appear, the little boy burst into tears, because it seemed every time one patch of flowers grew, several more would follow, some on his cheeks, some on his knees, torso, and other various parts. His mother would often hug him when this happened, and say that whoever they were, they would be alright. Lance would sniffle and nod, embarrassed that he was so emotional.

When he hit his teens however, he saw him. It was obvious by the large scar that he had on the right side of his jaw, the one that Lance had stayed up all night staring at it with the camera feature on his phone. His soulmate was apparently named Keith Kogane, a strait A student, who was known for discipline issues and a nasty temper. Lance never approached Keith, he wasn’t sure what he’d even say if he did. At least he knew where the injuries were coming from... or did he? Lance remembered having carnations sprouting from his body as little as three years of age, maybe earlier. Who had taught this boy to punch first ask questions later?

He found out towards the middle of sophomore year, when Keith came to school sick. He actually threw up in class, and Lance may or may not have been eavesdropping when he was telling the teacher that his foster parents “wouldn’t give a damn”, and it nearly made him go up and hug to poor boy. 

Nearly... but it wasn’t until a month later that he knew he had to. It was a Sunday night, Lance was doing his homework, when he realized he wasn’t wearing a bracelet. The reason why he thought he might be, was that there was red flowers, sprouting up in strait lines across his wrists. 

Oh god no Keith.

He was panicked, barely even slept that night, mind racing with all sorts of ways to confront someone he had never talked to once in his life. It ended up being nothing that he had previously imagined, instead, the moment Lance saw him, while the unsuspecting teen was getting his books for the next period, Lance marched up to Keith saying, “You have to stop this.” with a firm tone.

Keith turned his head as if to mimic a long suffering sigh “Do I know you?” He said with a small, sarcastic quirk of the eyebrow. “If you’re one of my group project members, don’t get all pissy, I did it all and sent it in already.”

Instead of responding, Lance pulled back Keith’s sleeve, the exact arm that he had sprouted flowers from. Keith pulled back mortified that this random student knew. “Who the hell are you?!” He asked, and Lance wondered for a split second if Keith even knew what soulmates were. 

“I’m the guy that has to deal with this every time you get hurt!” Lance said, displaying the flowers that were slightly crushed from rubbing up against the fabric of his jacket. “The real question is who the hell are you?! You’re like a ticking time bomb, always getting hurt, and now, when no one’s hurting you, you decide to go and hurt yourself!” It was like years of pent up feelings had spilled out from Lance’s mouth, leaving Keith dumbfounded. 

Keith never had a single flower appear on his skin. He even convinced himself he didn’t have a soulmate, because everyone had to get hurt eventually. Honestly, it was a bit of a relief, no one would want to be stuck with Keith Kogane of all people, yet here he was, being told off by this Cuban boy who was apparently tossed into all of this, because the universe fucked up.

“Are you even paying attention?!” Lance said, his face red, eyes watery for some reason? “I worried /every day/ about you, and I didn’t even know your name up until last year! Does that even matter to you?!” 

After taking a step back, Keith rested his hand on his locker, trying to stabilize himself, the lecture hitting him deep in his chest. “I... didn’t know I had a soulmate...” he muttered, pulling his dark fluffy bangs back with his hand in a slow, contemplating motion. “I’m sorry...” 

The warning bell blared on the speakers, and the two stood in silence, staring each other off. “I have PE next...” Lance sighed. “If I don’t go now I’ll be late.”

“So?”

“So, I actually care about things, like not being tardy.” Lance adjusted the straps on his backpack, and straitened his posture. “But this conversation isn’t over.” He said, soon after, bolting towards the Gym which was across campus.

It was.

Lance found that out, when he tried to spot Keith at the cafeteria, and the minute they locked eyes, Keith punched a kid right in front of the teacher, not breaking eye contact, and immediately got sent to the office, therefore, avoiding any confrontation from Lance. The asshole knew exactly what he was doing.

It was scary how swift it happened, yet something about his gaze was blurred and reddish, a warrior’s posture if you will, someone who had seen terror and smacked it between the eyes. Red and raw. His friend Pidge had coined the phrase ‘The Red Paladin’ after hearing that description. 

“You’re the blue one.” Hunk added in after that, “Yeah you can fight, but not without crying first.” Lance tried to join in, pushing the events to the back of his mind. 

Keith was sent home. The whole school was talking about it; apparently it was his last strike to being suspended, and he wasted it in on the slight inconvenience of seeing Lance again. Lance mindlessly doodled scribblings on his science notebook, Hunk eyeing him with concern. 

“It wasn’t you fault man.” He reassured Lance, albeit in a whisper, as to not be called out by Mr. Z, and fall victim to a pop quiz. “He was already on that path to suspension anyways. If it wasn’t because of this incident today, it would’ve been some other one the next.” 

Lance face planted on the lab table. “But I’m his soulmate, I’m supposed to be a good thing for him, not someone that gets him in trouble.” 

Hunk sighed, “You need a reevaluation on what relationships are... yeah, you’re supposed to help each other, but it’s not one person doing all the heavy lifting. Things will wor-“ he paused, eyes wide with a worry that Lance had never seen before. He scanned the room, making sure he knew exactly where Mr. Z was (practically asleep st his desk), and where all the trouble makers in the class were (currently huddled around a computer, trying to hack Prof. Slav’s Facebook account). 

Nothing seemed wrong. 

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He smiled, trying to make light of the situation. 

Hunk pointed under Lance’s chin, and suddenly, he was starting to realize he was a bit itchy around the neck. He didn’t scratch it however, because before he could, petals blocked him from contacting with his own skin.

An assembly was held the next day. 

The Red Paladin had lost his fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the assembly, and so on.

Lance stated blankly at the assembly curatains. His flowers that grew around his neck like a choker seemed to do just that- suffocate him. Over the rest of the class period that they had first appeared, they seemed to grow wildly, mocking his loss. Hunk had consoled him as best as he could, and walked with him home, till he could cry properly in the arms of his family. They didn’t know who Keith was, but it was obvious something must’ve happened to his soulmate. It wasn’t like anyone who took one good look at him didn’t know. 

So yes, Lance was staring blankly at the curtains of the stage, sporting a turtleneck to keep people from staring when the assembly was called. He knew why everyone was gathered here, he knew that the principal was going to step up to the podium and make a speech to the school adressesing the loss, he knew the counselor would come up next and say that his doors would be open for anyone that needed to talk, and he new that he would then say there would be a free period to properly grieve. 

Except they didn’t.

Instead, the assembly was about cyber bullying, and the importance of mindfulness while on electronic devices, and frankly, Lance was appalled. He marched to the counselor’s office as soon as he had a free period to fight this injustice.

Mr. Wimbleton, the school counselor, was an odd fellow. A supportive and caring one, but still odd. He used odd colloquialisms, treated every kid like his own child, and had a bushy orange mustache that he refused to shave. This same man didn’t quite know what to think when one of his favorite students, Lance McClain, stormed into his office, with watery eyes, backed with fire. “Are you alright Lance? It’s been awhile since you’ve come to my office.” He said, cocking his head to the side and leaning in. 

“Why didn’t they talk about Keith Kogane in the assembly?” Lance sniffeled, grabbing a tissue from Mr. Wimbleton’s desk and harshly blowing into it. “The school should say something!”

The ginger haired man looked at Lance with a sad smile. He knew very much about Keith’s situation. Sometimes the fiery lad was forced to go to counciling sessions for his behavior, but he never came willingly. There are people in this world that have grown so accustomed to never trusting anyone, that it’s second nature. However, when there were those few times that Keith would share, a lot could been seen of it. “I’m sorry my boy, but as close or not as close as you are to Keith, these things are confidential. Just as I’m wouldn’t share your private information with others, I must up hold Keith’s to that same standard.”

Lance’s face fell, and he bit the inside of his cheek. “B-but, didn’t they have an assembly when Ulaz Morado died?” He asked weakly. 

“But that was for a death, hospitalization is quite another ma- How did you know of that exactly?” Coran asked.

The teen said nothing, instead reaching for his turtleneck collar, shoving it down to reveal his flowers. They were slightly crumpled and starting to dry out, but still very much there. “It happened yesterday at the end of class...” he mumbled, his eyes becoming watery and glass-like. “I had known he was my soulmate for awhile now... I just never said anything... till yesterday morning. I kinda chewed him out for cutting himself...”

Mr. Wimbleton nodded solemnly. “And when you saw that he had... some sort of injury on his throat, you assumed the worst?”

Lance shook his head up and down furiously. 

“Well I hope you’ll be happy to know, he is alive, in critical condition, but very much alive.” Mr. Wimbleton assured. “But any other information, you’ll have to hear from him... Would you like to spend a little more time here to talk over things, or even just have some time away from the grind of of classes? I can contact your teachers to let them know not to mark you absent or tardy.”

Lance nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Soulmates...” he sighed, “to an outsider it was simple enough...” 

And he told his story.

~~~~~

The hospital was pristine, a bright white found in so many shades it was almost alarming. It was also cold, sterile, smelling like metal and disinfectant. Lance could hardly believe that people recovered in the place, rather than just going there to die. He walked down the hall, pausing when he heard the sound of two men arguing from behind the door he was supposed to be visiting. 

“YOU CAN’T FIX ME SHIRO!” Keith yelled hoarsely, heaving shortly after from the tube that was shoved down his throat to keep him alive. “I’m just gonna mess up again, and all it’s doing is hurting you!”  

The man who was apparently named Shiro yelled back with a similar ferociousness in his voice. “And it doesn’t matter if the alternative is killing yourself!” He pleaded, and his voice rang with a desperation that haunted Lance’s thoughts. 

Keith huffed bitterly. “You didn’t save my life, you ruinined my death... I finally understand what that means.” There was a pause and Lance saw the door swing open to the ghost of a defeated man. He could’ve been somewhere around his mid twenties, yet the front of his hair was a striking white, and circles seemed permanently drawn on, accompanied by stress lines. 

Shiro closed the door begind him, but after he turned, he seemed to slightly jump in surprise as if he hadn’t seen Lance upon his initial entry. “Oh, sorry, I think you have to wrong room, my brother’s in there and nobody else.” 

Lance just gave a sympathetic smile, “No, I’m pretty sure it’s the right one... 221 B, Keith Kogane right?”

Shiro looked almost floored by Lance’s words. “I didn’t realize Keith had friends.” He said in great stupor. “He makes it seem like he just sulks in a corner all lunch.”

The Cuban boy hesitantly put his hand on the back of his neck, and gave a moment to look up at the ceiling. “Actually... he does... He sits alone I mean. I just came to apologize... this may have been my fault.” He winced as Shiro crossed his arms, obviously putting up his defenses. “I confronted him... about the cutting...” He defended, trying to justify himself before he was possibly decked on the nose.

”And how did you find out about that?” Shiro asked, his front never faultering. 

Lance pulled down his turtleneck, embarrassed by the wilting flowers. “Let’s just say I’ve known just about every time he’s gotten a cut or scrape, I’ve known... I knew it was Keith for awhile but... he never seemed like the kind that liked people that took the time strike a conversation...”

Shiro nodded, for the first time, a glint of understanding shone through his facade. He was so much like Keith in that way... “So you’re the lucky bastard that never got hurt.” He chuckled in spite of himself. “I always told Keith there was hope, but after awhile even I had doubts.” 

Lance looked like he had just been slapped. It felt like it too, emotionally at least. It made sense after all, if flowers never appeared that Keith might not have thought himself to have a soulmate, but for it to be said so plainly... it hurt... just not in the way that was needed for Keith to know. “I guess I was always careful as a kid... everytime I saw a new flower on my skin was a reminder to stay safe and all that. It definitely saved me from getting into a fight or two. I owe Keith that much, maybe more.”

”You care about him right?” Shiro asked.

A shrug and a solemn glance at the floor. “Not enough I guess.” 

“I probably would’ve done the same if I knew... before all this.” Shiro admitted, “You can go talk to him... I’m not sure he’ll want to listen, but I think he took your conversation the wrong way, so hopefully you can straighten things out.” 

Lance walked through the doorway and found a very shocked Keith laying on the hospital bed with a scar on his neck. “You know, if you did this for me, this is pretty much the exact opposite of what I was trying to tell you.” He said leaning at the wall.

"Fuck you." Keith heaved. "How the hell did I get such a spoiled brat of a soulmate?" 

 _Ignore it, ignore it._ Lance repeated in his head. _This isn't about you, it's about Keith._ "Heh, well I guess that's fate for ya." he said smoothly. "Just life... That I still would very much like you to participate in." 

Keith went silent, and turned himself to face the wall. He promised himself he wasn't gonna cry. "What's it to you? You didn't even care about me till all of this, and don't try to play dumb, the only way that you could've approached me like that is if you knew already... Don't tell me you're one of those people that think same sex partners are genetic disorders..." 

Unbelievable. He had no idea. "Keith." Lance started. "imagine for a second that you knew exactly who your soulmate was, and they didn't know. What would you say to them?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I’d like to let you know, Coran is the reflection of an ideal school councilor. Technically, they are allowed to do the things that are depicted here, as well as required to hold information about students that they receive from other students, but a lot of schools don’t offer, or don’t care enough about this kind of treatment towards students going through rough times. I have been to so many different types of schools, and have pulled the best parts of each form of support I had, (and some schools I didn’t even add, because they were just flat out not there) and turned it into Coran. I’m sorry for those that don’t receive the help they need from schools.
> 
> 2) I won’t try to understand why people cut themselves. Not because I think it’s idiotic, or irrational, but in fear that I might do it myself. I have however, seen the allure, never acting upon it. This will mostly be in Lance’s perspective for that reason. I have had friends who have harmed themselves, and I can relate to Lance’s situation. Sometimes we’ll see some things that Keith has gone through, and I hope to Voltron that it is written well enough.
> 
> 3) This was made on a whim. It wasn’t supposed to be multiple chapters, heck, it wasn’t supposed to be even posted on Ao3, but people inspired me to write more, and post it. Commenting is like giving me a boost of creativity, guessing what comes next may affect what I have in store for the next chapter. I’m not saying that you guys decide exactly, I’m saying that if I know where the reader’s thoughts lie, I can make it just the more enjoyable and exciting to read.


End file.
